There is a continuing need for paints and coatings that are anti-corrosive, e.g., that are capable of protecting the surfaces to which they are applied from deterioration or degradation. The demand for protective paints and coatings is increasing with a growing awareness of adverse affects caused by environmental factors, such as air pollution, acid rain, or the effects of UV rays from the sun.
Typically, paints applied at construction sites, such as in coating concrete and metal surfaces (aluminum, steel, and zinc), are prepared on-site. These paints are prepared by mixing a hardener with a resin, with the mixing being done at the construction site. The mixing is done on-site because the pot-life of the paints once mixed is relatively short, that is, within a period of about forty minutes, the paint mixture will harden or degrade. This places constraints on workers and often causes a waste of resources, because if the paint mixture is not quickly applied to the surface being coated, it will be wasted. There are additional drawbacks with resin and hardener paint mixtures in use. For example, alcoholic solvents have been needed to make the paints water soluble, which is disadvantageous for environmental reasons, and relatively large percentages of water have been required to adequately dissolve the hardener, resin and other fillers. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved formulations for making paints and coatings having anti-corrosive properties, where the pot-life of the paints once prepared is extended for longer periods of time.